1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic release device for a motion picture camera, and more particularly to such a device which ensures the shutter of the camera to be stopped at a predetermined position when depression of a camera's shutter release member is released to cut off the power supply to a shutter drive motor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, an electromagnetic release device for a motion picture camera has been designed such that when depression of the shutter release member is released, a power supply circuit to the shutter drive motor is opened and at the same time, a shutter stop member is driven by electromagnetic means for engagement with a shutter blade shaft driven by the shutter drive motor to thereby block the rotation of the shutter blade shaft and stop the shutter at a predetermined position.
In such design, however, the shutter drive motor continues to revolve only from its own inertia force after the power supply circuit to the shutter drive motor has been opened, and this has often prevented the shutter blade shaft from being rotated fully to its predetermined rest position, with a result that the shutter is stopped while being still left open.
Also, when picture-taking is started by depression of the shutter release member, power supply to the shutter drive motor starts simultaneously with the initiation of unlocking of the stop mechanism comprising the shutter stop member, the shutter blade shaft, etc., that is, immaturely before the lock of such mechanism is completely released, and this has frequently resulted in an overcurrent flowing to the motor.